A Letter to Aeris Gainsborough
by LGStrife
Summary: Cloud writes a letter to Aeris.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Letter to Aeris Gainsborough   
By: LGStrife 

*Hmmm...Dear Aeris...No! It's too simple. Uh...Hello, Aeris. No, no, no!! It's not like me!* Cloud Strife crumpled another paper and threw it at his back. After the defeat of Meteor, the AVALANCHE decided to go on with their lives. Thus, separating. 

"Still couldn't make-up your mind?" 

"Yeah, could you help me, Vincent?" Cloud asked not removing his focus from his letter. 

Vincent Valentine ended his journal and placed it on his desk. He approached Cloud and leaned forward to see what he has written. "Well?" 

"I haven't written anything yet. I trashed the other papers." Cloud sighed. "I already used up half of this notebook and I still can't get a decent greeting." 

Vincent sighed and took a chair near him. He sat beside Cloud. "All right, then. What is this letter all about?" 

"I'm not so sure..." 

"You're not so sure?" Vincent asked with a questioning look. "You don't know what to write?" 

"I don't know. I guess I'll just tell her how life is going. I just wanna greet her 'hi'." 

"You just want to say 'hii? That's it?" 

Cloud nodded. 

Vincent laughed. "Hwa, ha, ha! Cloud, saying 'hi' to a long lost friend is the easiest form of letters!" 

"I know, I know. It's just that, whenever the paper's in front of me, I lose whatever is in my mind. The things I like to say to Aeris is slipping away." 

"Ah, Aeris. Now I see your problem. You are..." Vincent smiled at Cloud. 

Cloud stared at him jokingly. "Hey." 

"Hwa, ha, ha!! Young love..." 

"Anyway, what do I do?" 

"Just be yourself." 

"Hey," Cloud fixed his sitting position to face Vincent. "Easier said than done, Mr. Ex-Turk." 

"I know that, Mr. Ex-SOLDIER. The thing here is, just follow what your conscience is saying. Your heart." 

"My heart?" 

"Yes." Vincent said nodding his head yes at the same time. 

Cloud sighed and went back to his paper. "What, Dear Aeris?" 

"Are you asking for your greeting? How it would be?" 

Cloud nodded. 

"I can only tell you one thing, it is up to you." 

"Hey! Some help that is." 

"Then if I would be the one to suggest the greeting, it would be like it is I who is writing the letter." 

Cloud sighed. "Yeah, guess so." Cloud thought hard and finally wrote the simple words, 'Hey Aeris,'. 

"Perfect." 

Cloud rasied an eyebrow to Vincent. "Perfect?" He asked blantly. "You think this is perfect? She'd kill me if she reads this!" 

"She will kill you in the contrary, young man. Isn't that your style?" 

"Yeah?" Cloud scratched his head. 

"Then that will tell her that you still have not changed. You are still that boy who gathered all your strength and courage to finish Sephiroth." 

"And that's something?" 

"Don't be too negative, Cloud. There is nothing good being negative can bring." 

"...Anyway, let's move on to the body. Uh...How's life?" Cloud faced Vincent. 

Vincent shrugged. "Why are you asking me?" 

"I'm asking you if it's the right words to begin with." 

"Well...the spelling is correct. So is the grammar. And I am not the one writing the letter." 

Cloud groaned. *I guess that's it.* So he wrote the words. "And what do I write next?" 

"What do you want to write?" 

Cloud sighed. "Thanks anyway, Vincent." 

"You are very much welcome, Cloud." Vincent went back to his seat and took his journal to start writing again. 

Cloud tapped his fingers and played with the ballpen thinking of what to say. *I guess Vincent's write.* He flipped another page of the about to be empty notebook and started a new letter. 

Hey Aeris, 

How's life? It's pretty much plain here in Nibelheim. At least I have Vincent with me. He's always keeping me in company. We're leaving in Tifa's home. She was kind enough to give the property to us. Right now, she's living in the villa in Costa del Sol having a Tifa's 7th Heaven there. 

Cloud thought again for the next paragraph. 

So, what have you been up to lately? Vincent and I don't have anything much to do here. So if you'd ask me, there's nothing interesting that you'll hear from me. But it's better that way. Rather than having to go to many places and fighting monsters everyday. I kinda got sick having to repeat the same routine before. Y'know, sleep in inns, wake-up, go out, battle, go to another town, sleep. It's always been like that. 

Soon, Cloud enjoyed it and continued writing. 

I heard that you're living with Elmyra again in Kalm.How is she? I hope she's doing great. 

*Oookay...what to write next...* Cloud thought. *Uh...next paragraph.* 

You still keeping up your gardens? If I'll be visiting you in Kalm, I may need to expect flowers everywhere. Just kidding. 

Then he drew a smile. It was on of the first times he did it. He continued the paragraph. 

I wanted to visit you but coping up is kinda hard for me. 'Sides, what would you expect from a man like me who lived almost his whole life fighting. Sometimes, I wished I never grew up to be like this. Right now, I'm wondering, how is it like to live normally...Haven't you thought of that? 

You must be wondering why I wrote to you. Actually, I originally want to say 'hi' to you. But the main point of this letter is for me to say 

Cloud forced himself to write the letter 'I' followed by two words but he couldn't. Inseated, he dropped the pen to the floor and sighed. "I, I can't do it." 

"Hwa, ha, ha!" Vincent laughed. "I knew it. You lied to me, didn't you?" 

"I, I'm sorry, Vincent." 

"It's all right. No need to be sorry about." Vincent placed his journal down and approached Cloud. "Cloud, listen." 

Cloud turned around to face the older man. 

"I know how it feels to say it. I have underwent it. But one you said it, you are free. How would you let her know how you feel if you would not have the courage to do so? I thought you are so brave that you defeated Sephiroth?" 

"But this is another thing, Vincent." 

"I know. What I am trying to say is, if you were able to face the greatest fear in your life, then you can take the biggest step in your life." Vincent patted Cloud's shoulder and left. 

*If you were able to face the greatest fear in your life, then you can take the biggest step in your life.* Cloud thought about what Vincent said. he nodded. *I'll do it.* 

That I love you. Will you be my girlfriend? 

Cloud took a deep breath as he wrote the words. He felt like he is perspiring cold sweat after doing that. Other than that, he felt like a kid. 

My letter ends here. I'll be waitig for your reply. 

Cloud Strife 

Cloud immediately reread his letter and folded it. He inserted it in an envelope and wrote Aeris' address after sealing it. 

*****   
1 week later...   
***** 

Cloud went down the stairs stretching his arms and yawning. He scratched his head and saw Vincent in the dinner table. 

"Hello, Cloud. Take your breakfast." 

"Thanks." Cloud sat down and pulled the tuissue below his spoon and fork. But the tissue is long, off-white and is not a tissue. "What the..." Cloud looked at the object and read the words, To: Cloud Strife. It was written by a woman. Below it is his address. "Ah, sh*t...it's form Aeris!!" Cloud immediately opened it. 

"What did she say?" 

"Wait." 

Dear Cloud, 

I'm glad you were able to write to me. I was kinda missing you. You know, I always remember those "fuin" stuff we did. Especially that even when you dressed like a woman. You were so cute then! (a smile was drawn) Just kidding. I personally enjoyed it when we were in the Gondola,. Anyway, enough of that now. 

Life has been kind to me, luckily. I'm right here in Kalm living happily with my mother Elmyra. Marlene is in Rocket Town living with her father and Cid. Just imagine the great time they're having there. If you ask me, it's pretty much boring here as well. You actually have to be lucky to have Vincent with you. 

I'm having another garden here. I'm very pleased that these flowers here are natural. Unlike those in Midgar. If you want, I can send some to you. Just tell me. It'll be free, don't worry. 

Elmyra is doing fine. She wants to thank you for asking. 

Actually, Cloud, I am totally speechless as I write this letter. But, I think there's one last thing I can tell you. 

I love you, Cloud. And I have always wanted to share my life to you. 

Aeris Gainsborough 

Below her name is her signature. Cloud smiled and folded the letter upon finishing it. 

"What did she said, Cloud?" Vincent asked drinking his coffee. 

Cloud faced Vincent still wearing a smile. "She said 'yes'." 

- End - 

Disclaimer: Everything here is not mine. Thank you. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Letter to Aeris Gainsborough - Sequel   
By: LGStrife 

"Aeris!" Elmyra called as she sorted the letters. "Your mail has arrived!" She heard quicke heavy steps coming from the stairway. 

"Coming mom!!" Aeris Gainsborough showed up, hair let down. She approached Elmyra and recieved the letter. But before she could read it, she decided she should help Elmyra fix the dishes first. 

"Who started this letter sending in the first place anyway?" Elmyra asked curiously as it has been a weekly habit to recieve a mail from Cloud Strife. 

"It was Cloud." Aeris replied cleaning the dishes. She remembered how she reacted when she first recieved his letter. It shows that he does not know how to write a letter as it was seen in the envelope having no name of the recipient. 

'Aeris, you have a mail!' 

'I do?!' 

'Just come down here and get it!' 

'Wow! It IS for me.' 

While she was reading it she felt something clutch her heart. She was terrified. Until she read: 

'Cloud Strife?!' 

Her heart slowed down then when he admitted how he felt about her. She was totally speechless then. 

"Aeris, why don't you go up to your room and reply to Cloud? I'll handle these." Elmyra suggested taking the plates from her hand. 

"Are you sure, mom?" Aeris asked her. 

"Of course, I am." Elmyra gave her a warm smile. "Now up, up, up!" 

Aeris giggled and nodded. As she went upstairs, her hair flew softly. 

Inside her room, she closed her door and immediately tied her hair with her pink bow. She sat down on her seat and moved it near her desk. She took her favorite pen and started writing her letter. 

*****   
1 week later   
*****   


"Mail!!" The mailman called outside the old Lockhart residence. The door opened and revealed a blond haired man with strange blue eyes. "Your mails, sir." 

Cloud strife nodded and took them. "Thanks." He watched the mailman leave before he closed the door. *Hmmm...wonder what's in the mail today...bills...bills...offers...books...* 

"Sir! You forgot something!" The familiar voice called. A letter was slipped under the door. 

"Huh?" Cloud knelt in one leg and took it. *Aeris!* He smiled and stood up leaving the other letters in Vincent's desk. he entered Tifa's room, now his room, slumping on the bed. He didn't cared to take his boots off. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. 

Dear Cloud, 

Thank you for congratulating me in my recent flower business. I'm happy to tell you that it's doing very fine. Elmyra is helping me on it. I'm easily coping up with my new life here. I must say it's much better than our old one. I bet you're still having a hard time, huh? I understand the case of a fighter like you. 

Haven't you realized, Cloud? It's been over 3 months ever since the day you've written to me. Have I told you my reaction then? I think not. While I was reading your letter, I thought it was some secret admirer. Though the words are rather familiar. Then when I read your name, I didn't know what to feel. I felt the same way to you while we were together. It's just so hard to say it, huh? 

Yesterday, Barret and Marlene just visited us along with Cid. I was actually surprised to see a wedding ring on Cid. He's married to Shera and will have a child this month! He planned to name the child Lance if it is a boy, Sheila for a girl. I can see how fulfilled he was when he came to our home in Kalm. He wasn't saying much swear words. But he still hasn't given up smoking. 

By the way, Marlene's birthday is a week from here! Barret's invited everyone in the AVALANCHE and other friends in her bash. Marlene was very happy to know that she's growing older. Barret will be expecting you and Vincent's presence in his daughter's birthday. 

Oh yeah! How's Vincent doing? Has he forgotten the evil things done to him by Hojo? I wouldn't blame him, though, if he hasn't. It was really mean, wasn't it? You know, you're supposed to be living a normal life then all of a sudden, he'll just mutate you to get rid of you. 

I'll be waiting for your reply soon. 

Love,   
Aeris Gainsborough 

Below it again is her signature. Cloud smiled and heard three knocks on the door. *Must be Vincent.* He jumped off the bed leaving the letter scattered on the floor and slid down instead of running. He somersolted upon reaching the end and landed down perfectly. He rushed to the floor and welcomed Vincent Valentine. 

"Cloud," Vincent Valentine began. "Please be reminded that our home is old. If the whole AVALANCHE is here, this would crash." 

"Sorry." Cloud opened the door wider for Vincent to come in. "How was shopping in the item store?" 

"I was able to sell some of our useless items." Vincent showed gils. 

"Ooh, cool. How much did you get?" 

"About 2, 505 gils." 

"That's unfair! Did you sold the Bolt Plumes?" 

"No." 

"Oh." Cloud scratched his head. "That's why." He took the money and opened a cash box being given the key by Vincent. he twisted it clockwise and pulled the top of the cash box up. He placed the money and closed it, twisting the key counter clockwise. He tossed the key to Vincent and showed him the letters. "I think you've been waiting for the new issue of your magazine of books?" 

Vincent smiled and took the letters. "Yes, thank you. I believe you have received Aeris' letter?" 

Cloud nodded. "She told me about Marlene's birthday. Barret's inviting the two of us. I think it'll be held in Rocket Town." 

"How did you know?" 

"Aeris told me. And the location? Common sense. Well, I'll be going up now!" 

***** 

The night of Marlene's birthday arrived. The Highwind residence was well lit and decorated. The foods' aroma filled the house. Why would it not? It was cooked especially by Tifa. Aeris arrived alone. Elmyra didn't cared to come. "Hi, guys!" 

"Hey!" Barret waved and approached her. On his shoulder is a young, happy girl with a party hat. 

"Yay!! Flower Lady is here!" Marlene rejoiced. 

"Barret, you're not wearing a party hat?" Aeris asked. 

"Ah...couldn't fit me..." 

Aeris giggled and took out a bouquet of various sweet smelling flowers she was hiding behind her. Marlene has recently showed interest on flowers.. 

"Yay!!" Marlene rejoiced upon recieving a flower and smelled. 

"Hey, Aeris!!" 

Aeris looked at her right and waved. "Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Highwind." 

"Wow, it feels strange to be called as 'Mrs. Highwind'." Shera Highwind approached the newcomer walking slowky because of her enlarged stomach. "How are you?" 

"Fine, thank you. And you?" 

"Perfectly fine, thank you." 

"How's life, Cid?" Aeris asked. 

"The Tiny Bronco's flyin' again!" Cid Highwind rejoiced while guiding his wife. 

"That's great! Congratulations!" 

"Thanks! You'll be the third one to get the chance to ride it." 

"Who's the second one?" Aeris asked knowing it is Shera who will ride it first. 

"Aeris!!" 

Aeris looked behind Cid and smiled widely as the man approached. "Hi, Cloud." 

"Heya!" Cloud nodded. "Were you able to recieve my letter?" 

"Not yet." 

"Really? What's with mailmen nowadays?" Cloud scratched his head. 

Aeris giggled. "You really haven't changed." 

"Hey!" Barret called waving his hand to catch attention. "The party's startin'!" 

***** 

In the latter part of the night, near midnight, Cloud and Aeris left the house and walked in the silent town. 

"So, how's Elmyra?" 

"She's good." Aeris replied looking at the night sky. 

"By the way," Cloud fumbled in his pocket. "The reason why you haven't received my mail," Cloud showed a folded paper. "Is because I haven't sent it yet." 

Aeris twitched her lips. "Silly boy." Aeris took it and unfolded the paper. But what she read, she did not expected. She looked up to Cloud but saw a ring in front of her and him. 

"Aeris, will you marry me?" 

Those were the exact words written on the paper Aeris is holding. Her hand shook and her heart beat fast. She smiled and answered. "Of course...of course I will." 

Cloud inserted the ring on her finger and took it near his lips as he kissed her knuckles. After that, he embraced her and kissed her on the lips. 

- End of Sequel - 

Disclaimer: Everything here is not mine as well. Thanks to some readers who wanted a sequel of 'A Letter to Aeris Gainsborough'. You guys are so sweet!! : ) If you want the next part of this, read 'Cloud and Aeris'...Wedding?!'. : ) Wait, I don't think it fits... 


End file.
